


Bouncing to the Beat

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Pride, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Romance, Singing, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: Tammy likes Barbie...a lot. But does Barbie feel the same way?
Relationships: Renee/Daisy (Barbie), Tammy Bounceaway/Barbie Roberts
Kudos: 4





	Bouncing to the Beat

**Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures**

**"Bouncing to the Beat"**

**Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: Welcome to my first Barbie fanfic. This is based specifically on the continuity of _Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures_ on Netflix. I had the idea of writing this story soon after watching season 5.

At the time that I watched it, there was an issue regarding the order in which Netflix presented the episodes. The final three episodes are supposed to be "It Snows in Malibu", "Dreamhouse Holidays", and "Close-Knit Friendship" - in that order. This story picks up immediately after.

Writing times for this story: Wednesday, May 13, 2020, 10:08 PM - 10:32 PM; Thursday, May 14, 2020, 11:20 PM - 11:35 PM; Friday, May 15, 2020, 9:51 PM - 10:10 PM; Saturday, May 16, 2020, 9:33 PM - 10:47 PM; Sunday, May 17, 2020, 10:56 PM - 11:30 PM; Monday, May 18, 2020, 11:42 AM - 11:55 AM; Tuesday, May 19, 2020, 10:48 PM - 11:06 PM; Wednesday, May 20, 2020, 8:45 PM? (might not be accurate, probably accidentally overwrote times) - ??:?? PM; Thursday, May 21, 2020, ??:?? PM (probably 8:45 PM) - 10:08 PM; Friday, May 22, 2020, 9:58 PM (10:03 PM to start story) - 10:52 PM; Saturday, May 23, 2020, 10:48 PM - 10:58 PM; Sunday, May 24, 2020, 10:48 PM - 10:59 PM; Monday, May 25, 2020, 12:06 PM - 12:18 PM; Tuesday, May 26, 2020, 12:20 PM - 12:29 PM; Wednesday, May 27, 2020, 10:41 PM - 11:11 PM; Thursday, May 28, 2020, 8:55 PM - 9:22 PM; Friday, May 29, 2020, 9:16 PM - 9:47 PM; Saturday, May 30, 2020, 9:31 PM - 10:03 PM; Sunday, June 7, 2020, 8:47 PM - 9:44 PM; Friday, June 12, 2020, 8:43 PM - 9:25 PM, 10:16 PM - 11:02 PM; Wednesday, June 17, 2020, 8:37 PM - 9:27 PM; Friday, June 19, 2020, 11:13 PM - 11:42 PM; Saturday, June 27, 2020, 7:52 PM - 9:59 PM; Sunday, June 28, 2020, 5:57 PM - 6:29 PM, 8:19 PM - 9:15 PM; Monday, June 29, 2020, 8:26 PM - 9:38 PM; Tuesday, June 30, 2020, 7:18 PM - 7:58 PM, 9:11 PM - 10:46 PM 

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2020 by Mark Moore.

* * *

The gym was packed with students. Almost everyone was dancing and having a great time, including Renee and Daisy - and me and Tammy.

Tammy looked into my eyes and smiled at me as we slow-danced to a romantic saxophone/guitar duet. "Tonight turned out better than I ever would have imagined."

I looked deep into Tammy's eyes and smiled dreamily at her. "The night's not over _yet_."

Tammy grinned. We started to close the very small gap between us...

* * *

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Confused yet? Renee and Daisy? Me and Tammy?! Just what is going on, you may ask - and rightfully so. Let me back up.

* * *

It all started shortly after Teresa and I gave our big musical performance of the new school song in the school gym, set against a backdrop video of highlights of our friendships. Tammy came to me after most of the people had cleared out of the gym.

Tammy smiled. "Barbie!"

I smiled at her. "Oh, hey, Tammy!"

"I really enjoyed your performance."

"Thanks."

"And...I really love how you included me in your video."

I smiled teasingly at her. "Even the embarrassing parts?"

"Well..." Tammy was hesitant.

"I was trying to show a good overview of our time together - both the good times and the bad times. It makes our eventual friendship that much sweeter."

Tammy blushed. "My favorite part was when we leaned in close to each other, and you added those two hearts to the scene. It actually brought a tear to my eye."

"Aaawww, well, I meant it. I'm really glad that you liked it."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later."

Tammy paused for a moment. "Okay,...bye."

I turned and left the gym.

* * *

Was that...disappointment that I detected in her voice? I didn't know it at the time, but Tammy's feelings ran much deeper than I'd realized. While I was being oblivious, Renee was dealing with her own issues.

* * *

Renee ran into me as I left school for the day. Like, I mean she _literally_ ran into me. We both fell on our butts. It wasn't pretty.

"Ow! Sorry, Barbie."

"It's okay." I stood up and helped her to her feet. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

We started walking to our cars.

"I was literally just cornered by Principal Miller on my way out. She said she had an idea for a costume ball and asked me if I'd help organize it. I said yes. She put me in charge of the music."

I smiled. "That sounds cool."

"It is. Now, I just gotta find a DJ or a band or someone."

I stopped and stared directly at her, trying to hide my amusement.

Renee stopped and looked at me. "What?"

I didn't say anything.

She finally got it. "Oh! Daisy! Skipper! Oh, and you, too! You and Teresa killed it on the school song today! Would you please perform at the ball?!"

I smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"Thanks! Gonna go talk to Daisy!" Renee turned and ran off in another direction.

* * *

The next day, Tammy came and sat next to me in Chemistry class.

Tammy smiled at me. "Heeey, Barbie."

I looked at her and smiled. "Oh. Hey, Tammy."

She usually didn't sit with me, unless we were partnered together for an experiment, so I found that kind of weird.

"You doin' anything after school today?" Tammy asked me.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could have a girls' night. Y'know, like a sleepover or something."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Sure, we could do that."

Tammy grinned. "Great. Do you wanna come over directly after school or-"

"Actually, can we have it at _my_ place?" I asked. "I promised Stacie and Chelsea that I'd help them with their homework after dinner. You can show up around 9:00 PM."

"Okay. Um, I'm not exactly sure how this sleepover thing works. Do I need to bring anything?" Tammy asked.

"Um, pajamas and a change of clothes. Your phone or laptop, if you wanna play music."

* * *

The doorbell rang. I bounced out of the kitchen and ran over to the front door. I looked through the peephole. It was Tammy. I grinned and unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi!" I chirped.

Tammy smiled. "Hi."

I stepped aside. "Come in."

Tammy walked into the house. She was holding a cloth bag.

I closed and locked the door.

"You can head upstairs, if you want. I'll be right up. I just gotta get the brownies out of the oven."

Tammy smiled in surprise. "You baked brownies?"

I grinned. "Not just _any_ brownies. I made my special double-chocolate pecan-marshmallow brownies."

Tammy grinned. "I look forward to tasting them." She headed upstairs.

I went into the kitchen.

* * *

I entered my room, holding a plate in one hand and a cloth bag in the other. Tammy was lying on my bed and had her laptop open.

Tammy waved at the screen. "Hey, Tamsters! It's your number-one gal here at a special location, ready to start the best sleepover eveeeeeer!"

I gently nudged the door closed with my shoulder to not interrupt Tammy while she was doing her vlog.

Tammy looked at me and grinned. "And here's my host now! Come on over and say hiiiiii!"

I walked over, gently set the plate and bag on the floor near my bed, and got into frame with Tammy. I smiled and waved. "Hi, Tamsters, it's Barbie Roberts."

"Ooh, looks like Barbie brought the goodies!" Tammy exclaimed upon looking at the items on the floor.

I reached over, picked up a brownie, and offered it to Tammy. "Wanna try one of my brownies for the first time on camera?"

"Yes, please!" Tammy opened her mouth and stared at me, clearly expecting me to feed her.

I thought that was pretty weird and a bit snooty, but I brought the brownie to her lips. She took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"Well?" I asked her. "What's the verdict?"

Tammy grinned. "Best brownie eveeeeeer!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"What else did you bring?" Tammy asked me.

I reached down and picked up another food item off the tray and got a bottle out of the bag. "Cheese and beer!"

Tammy was clearly confused.

I shrugged. "I'm from Wisconsin."

* * *

No further explanation needed.

Tammy and I had a great time. We listened to music on her laptop and then played _Just Dance 2020_ on my Nintendo Switch. Then I suggested we watch a movie, and I let Tammy pick. She picked a film called _Jenny's Wedding_. We sat on my bed, set the brownies, cheese, and beer within reach, started the movie, and settled in for a relaxing end to a nice evening.

Things didn't exactly turn out as I'd expected.

* * *

Tammy and I were nearing the end of the movie. It was okay. Thoroughly average and a bit behind the times but still charming and enjoyable. I'll do a separate movie review. Anyway, I reached for the last brownie, and so did Tammy. Her hand brushed against mine. We looked at each other.

I smiled. "You can have it."

"Thank you." Tammy picked up the brownie, took a bite, and made a show of chewing it and savoring the taste. "Mmmmm..."

She ate the whole brownie that way. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked the remaining fudge off her face. I thought that was a little weird but chalked it up to drunkenness and turned my attention back to the movie.

"You've got some on you."

"I do?" I asked. I reached up with my fingers and tried to wipe my lips.

Tammy reached up and brushed my hand aside. "I'll get it." She leaned close to me and ran her fingers along my lips.

This was getting a little too weird for me. "Um..."

"Shhh..." Tammy closed the small gap between us and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled back in shock. "What are you doing?"

Tammy was surprised. "Kissing you. I thought...you liked me."

"I _do_ like you, Tammy, just...not like _that_."

"But...you added those hearts to the shot of us in your video."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And you named Zendaya and Taylor Swift as your celebrity crushes."

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." I suddenly came to a realization about myself, and I was also surprised. "Wait. You watch my vlog?"

"Sure do. Do you watch mine?"

"Yeah."

We sat in awkward silence for a while. Tammy was clearly uncomfortable.

"I-I've made a fool of myself." Tammy was on the verge of tears. She stood up. "Sorry. I better go."

"Wait." I impulsively grabbed her hand.

Tammy turned and looked at me.

"Maybe I _do_ like you...in that way."

Hope flickered in Tammy's eyes.

I smiled. "Stay."

Tammy smiled and got back on the bed. I lay back. Tammy lay on top of me and kissed me on the lips.

The rest of the movie went unwatched.

* * *

If you want all of the juicy details, sorry, you'll have to read between the lines. Let's skip ahead.

* * *

The next morning, Tammy woke up first, quietly got dressed, and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards and drawers. She poured herself a bowl of cereal. She opened the refrigerator and checked for milk.

"Soy milk, almond milk, rice milk. Where's the plain old regular moo juice?" Tammy asked herself. She finally found it.

While she was preparing breakfast, Skipper walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Tammy.

Tammy looked up while pouring the milk and nearly spilled it. "Whoa, you startled me!"

Skipper shrugged. "I literally did nothing."

"What are you doing up so early?" Tammy asked her, returning the milk to the refrigerator.

"Went to bed early last night. What are you doing here?" Skipper asked her.

"I spent the night." Tammy sat down at the table, picked up her spoon, and started eating. "Your sister and I had the best sleepover eveeeeeer!"

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake everyone up." Skipper sat to Tammy's right at the table. "I didn't know you spent the night."

Tammy smiled. "Yeeeaaahhh. I just about left, but Barbie really wanted me to stay. She even made a batch of delicious brownies, and we pigged out."

Skipper was shocked. "She made you a batch of her special double-chocolate pecan-marshmallow brownies?!"

"Uh-huh. What's the matter?" Tammy asked.

It was at this point that I walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Tammy. Hey, Skip."

Skipper stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Betrayal!" Then she ran out of the room.

Tammy and I stared at each other for a moment.

"That was weird."

Tammy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, it's not just me. I couldn't tell if that was just a Roberts thing."

I laughed and sat down to Tammy's right.

"I was wondering. Would you like to go to the costume ball with me?" Tammy asked me.

I was surprised. "Oh! Um..." I genuinely wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hold that thought." Tammy picked up a spoonful of cereal and brought it to my lips.

I smiled and opened my mouth. Tammy fed me.

After I swallowed, Tammy put her right hand on top of my left hand. We interlaced our fingers. She gently caressed my hand, and then she leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, and I abruptly broke the kiss and pulled my hand away just before my parents came into the kitchen.

Mom smiled at me. "Oh. I didn't realize you had company. Hi, Tammy."

"Uh, I invited Tammy to spend the night for a sleepover."

Dad smiled. "Hi, Tammy."

"Hi." Tammy stood up and took her bowl and spoon over to the sink. "I was just leaving." She dropped them in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

I stood up and walked after her. "Tammy, what's going on?"

She didn't reply.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Tammy turned and stared at me in anger. "You don't know?!"

"No!" I was really worried. "Please tell me!"

"You sure you wanna get into it?!" Tammy asked me. "Don't mind your parents overhearing?!"

Suddenly, I realized what her issue was. "Oh. Tammy, I..." I paused. "You have to understand-"

"I understand, all right! I understand you're embarrassed by me!" Tammy unlocked and opened the front door and stormed outside. "Find someone else to go to the stupid ball with you!"

"Please!" I begged. "I just wasn't ready!"

"Call me when you are!" Tammy slammed the door shut.

I stood there, alone, feeling horrible.

* * *

I didn't accept it at the time, but Tammy, her over-the-top reaction aside, had a valid point. I was, on a fundamental level, embarrassed by her.

This despite our new friendship. This despite the closeness that we'd shared. I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed at the thought of how my friends would react. I was scared of how my family would react. But I thought I was right, and Tammy just didn't understand my feelings. That really hurt.

On top of that, I felt kind of guilty for being with Tammy while I was supposedly with Ken. _Was_ I with Ken? What were we, exactly? Did I owe him anything?

I was dealing with all of these emotions and uncertainties, but there was work to be done. Renee had scheduled a rehearsal for the next day, so I picked a song and practiced it.

* * *

I walked into Skipper's bedroom for the rehearsal. Skipper, Renee, and Daisy were waiting for me.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" I asked.

Renee shrugged. "Not really. Have you chosen a song to sing yet?"

"Well, I've got one." I held up a flash drive. "Not sure about it, though."

Skipper took the flash drive from me and plugged it into her laptop. She played the karaoke track and turned the laptop toward me, so I could see the screen.

I stepped up to the microphone and waited for my cue. "He says his love for me could never die, but that'd change if he ever found out about you and I. Oh, but his love is cold. It wouldn't hurt him if he didn't know, 'cause, when it gets too much, I need to feel your touch. I'm gonna run to you. I'm gonna run to you. 'Cause, when the feelin's right, I'm gonna run all night. I'm gonna run to you."

My sister and my friends exchanged glances. I knew they could tell something was up. I didn't care, though.

"He's got a heart of gold; he'd never let me down, but you're the one that always turns me on; you keep me comin' 'round. I know his love is true, but it's so damn easy makin' love to you. I got my mind made up. I need to feel your touch. I'm gonna run to you. Yeah, I'm gonna run to you. 'Cause, when the feelin's right, I'm gonna stay all night. I'm gonna run to you."

Skipper abruptly stopped the track.

I looked at her. "Why'd you stop it?"

Skipper folded her arms over her chest and gave me a suspicious look. "What's going on?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

Daisy looked at me. "This isn't like you."

I got a bit annoyed at her. "Oh, really? And is there only one sort of behavior that's 'like me'? Am I not allowed to like rock music?"

Renee shook her head. "We didn't say that-"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" I got down on my knees and raised my face and hands to the heavens dramatically. "Why are you persecuting me?!"

Skipper rolled her eyes. "Chillax. We just wanna know if there's a reason that you chose this particular song."

I sighed and stood up. I walked over to Skipper's bed and sat down.

The others joined me on the bed.

"I had something that I needed to work through and get out of my system."

"And _did_ you?" Daisy asked me. "Get it out of your system?"

I shook my head. "No."

Renee put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm in love with someone."

"Someone?" Skipper asked me.

"Not Ken."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then looked at me again.

"Who is he?" Skipper asked me.

I froze. I sighed and shook my head. "Not...he."

Skipper was a bit surprised. "She?"

I nodded.

"Who?" Daisy asked me.

"Tammy."

They were all definitely surprised.

"Seriously?!" Skipper asked me, bewildered.

I nodded.

"But she's so...so...annoying!" Skipper went on. "What could you possibly see in her?!"

"I see...a dear friend."

Renee suddenly smiled. "Congratulations!"

I was surprised.

"How serious is it?!" Daisy asked me.

"Very. I've got it bad. And I don't know how to tell Ken."

"Why tell Ken?" Renee asked me, confused.

"Well, we kissed on Christmas. I have feelings for him, and he has feelings for me. It'd break his heart."

"It'll anger him, if you keep this from him, and he finds out some other way." Daisy hugged me with one arm. "Tell him."

I nodded. "Y'know, I'm pleasantly surprised. You guys are remarkably chill about this."

"Why _wouldn't_ we be?" Skipper asked me. "You're not the only one here that's into girls, y'know."

"Huh?" I asked in surprise.

"Um, hello!" Skipper indicated her flannel shirt.

I stared blankly at her. She stared back at me.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." I suddenly realized what she was getting at. "I thought that was just part of your goth persona or...whatever you've got going on."

Skipper rolled her eyes. "No."

Renee smiled. "Plus there's me and Daisy."

I was surprised. "You two are an item?"

Daisy smiled and nodded. "It turns out that we work _really_ well together."

I smiled. "I'm happy for you."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"So...dish!" Skipper suddenly exclaimed. "Did you and Tammy kiss?!"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we kissed."

Skipper squeed. "Lips or cheeks?!"

"Um, lips and cheeks were definitely kissed."

"I want deets!" Skipper demanded.

"Uh, you might not be old enough for that."

"Have you _seen_ the horror movies that I watch?" Skipper asked me.

"Yes, and there's no accounting for taste."

"Oh, don't criticize my taste. You watch _Twilight_."

"To critique it on my vlog."

"We wanna hear, too!" Daisy told me excitedly.

I was hesitant. "Um, I dunno."

Renee stared at me. "Spill. The. Tea."

I sighed. "Okay. Out, Skip."

"But this is my room."

"And you can have it back in a while. Get."

Skipper rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically, and then she stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Nope, you're still not getting the details on what happened. This is a family-friendly vlog.

Let's skip ahead to when I had my talk with Ken.

* * *

I walked over to Ken's house and rang the doorbell.

Soon, the front door opened.

Ken smiled. "Oh. Hey, Barbie."

I didn't smile back at him. "Hey."

Ken stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, Ken, I need to talk with you."

Ken grinned. "Let me guess. You can't decide what to wear to the costume ball."

I shook my head. "No. Well, yes, but I can get Nikki to help me with that. I actually...have to tell you...that I can't go with you."

Ken lost his grin. He looked utterly disappointed. I couldn't help myself. I looked away.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because...someone else asked me."

"Oh. I see. And you said yes."

"Well, not _yet_ , but I'm _going_ to."

"Who is it?" Ken asked me.

I hesitated - perhaps a bit too long.

Ken frowned in concern. "It's not Trey, is it?"

I sighed. "No. Not even close." I paused. "It's Tammy."

Ken didn't say anything. I stood there for a long time, hoping he'd say something, but I was too scared to face him.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. "I'll be seein' ya, Carson." I walked back over to the Dreamhouse and went inside, leaving him standing there.

* * *

I know, I know. I felt horrible! I mean I _literally_ turned my back on him. I didn't know what else to do!

I waited until I knew he'd gone back inside, and then I went outside, got in my car, and drove to Tammy's house.

* * *

I pulled into Tammy's driveway and got out of my car. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Soon, the door opened. Tammy was standing there. She didn't look happy when she saw me.

"What?" Tammy asked.

I held up her cloth bag. "I brought your stuff back to you."

Tammy took the bag from my hand without comment.

"I also want to apologize. I'm so sorry for how I treated our relationship. I...was scared...of what my family would think. I was embarrassed of what my friends would think. I wish I was more like you, unconcerned with the feelings of others."

Tammy scowled at me.

"That came out wrong. What I mean is...you have grown into an amazing person and learned to be the best version of yourself, not me or anyone else, regardless of what others may think. I want to be like that, too."

We stood in silence for a while. Tammy eventually shrugged, frustrated with me and wanting me to get to the point.

"I told my friends about us. They were completely accepting." I frowned. "Well, except for Ken. He didn't say anything."

Tammy didn't say anything.

"What I'm trying to say is...you're the Veronica to my Betty." I sighed. "We were on different pages regarding being open about our relationship. Sometimes, if there's a lack of support in a person's life, it's best to keep things on the down-low."

Tammy paused to consider this and then begrudgingly nodded.

"But I've come to realize I shouldn't have worried. I've got an amazing support system. If you're still willing to be with me, I'd really love to go to the costume ball with you."

Tammy thought about it. "You're not gonna feel insecure about being seen with me?"

"Not at all."

"And if I want to hold your hand in public?" Tammy asked me.

"We can do that."

"And if I want to kiss you?" Tammy asked me.

"My lips are yours, any time, any place."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

I grinned. "Thank you!"

Tammy smiled. I kissed her on the lips.

"Renee asked me to help out with the music. I'm gonna sing. Would you like to join me?"

Tammy grinned. "Of course!"

* * *

Three days later, we were having a rehearsal in Skipper's bedroom. Skip, Daisy, Renee, Tammy, and I were all there. So was Nikki. She was helping to sew my costume...while I was trying to sing. It went about as well as you'd expect.

* * *

"Ow!" I exclaimed, feeling the needle press into my back.

"Sorry!" Nikki apologized. "Stay still, though!"

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Daisy asked me.

I smiled. "A magician. I found all of these old clothes at a thrift store, and Nikki's helping me customize it."

I was wearing a suit (minus the jacket), dress shoes, a button-up dress shirt, and a top hat. Most of them were blue, but the shirt was pink. Nikki had sewn a rainbow-colored sheath for my magic wand. I'd added a pink belt to my outfit and attached the sheath to it, on my left-hand side. Nikki was currently trying to tighten up the shirt, so it wasn't so baggy.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Skipper stared at me, unimpressed. "It's like the '70s threw up all over you."

I frowned.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?" Skipper headed for the door.

Renee followed her. "I'll come with you. It's not like we're getting much practice done right now, anyway."

Skipper opened the door and walked out of the room. Renee followed her and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. "Sorry, gang. I guess I shouldn't try to do two things at once."

Daisy smiled. "Don't apologize. Okay, let's go over it again. Where are we on 'Just What I Needed'?"

Tammy thought about it. "It's a good song, but I think we can cut it."

I was surprised. "Really? That was gonna be one of your big parts."

"I know, but it's kinda...negative? I keep listing faults that I have with you. We're not like that, and I don't wanna give people the impression that we are."

I smiled and nodded. "Understood."

"Okay, that's out. 'Into You'?" Daisy asked.

I thought about it. "Well, it _is_ an awesome song, and Ari is awesome, her love of soy lattes not withstanding. But...we're already past that point in our relationship. I say we cut it."

Tammy nodded. "Agreed."

"Okay. 'ME!'?" Daisy asked.

Tammy laughed. "Hey, kids!"

"Spelling is fun!" I added.

We burst into a fit of giggles. Daisy stared at us, unsure.

Nikki got frustrated at me. "Barbie!"

I settled down. "Sorry. Well, I'd say we got _that_ out of our system."

Tammy nodded. "Cut it."

Daisy nodded. "What about 'Reach'?"

Tammy smiled. "Awesome song."

I nodded. "Definitely. _Ice Princess_ is an awesome movie, too. Keep it."

Daisy nodded. "Well, that's _one_ song."

The door opened, and Skipper and Renee walked back into the room, holding bottles of cola. Renee closed the door.

"So...any progress?" Renee asked.

Daisy nodded. "They've decided on 'Reach'."

"That's it?" Skipper asked in surprise.

"Actually..." Tammy thought about it. "The lyrics don't exactly fit either of us. Let's ditch it."

I nodded. "Agreed."

Renee let out a loud growl of frustration. "This is hopeless!"

I thought for a moment and then looked at Tammy and smiled. "Why don't we stick with something familiar?"

"Okay, done! What do you think?" Nikki asked.

I walked over to a mirror and checked myself out. "Nice. You did a good job. Thanks." I pondered the overall look silently. "It's missing something."

Skipper thought for a moment. "Well, you're going to be singing on stage with your girlfriend in front of the whole school, so why not go all-out?"

I looked at her in confusion.

Skipper smiled. "As our school song goes, 'Wear your colors proud. Sing your song out loud.'"

I realized what she meant and smiled.

* * *

The night of the big costume ball finally arrived. I decided to dye my hair every color of the rainbow, and I put on eyeshadow in the same colors. Ooh, maybe I'll do a tutorial vlog on that.

Anyway, I'd gotten ready and headed downstairs, and I came face-to-face with two people that I hadn't told yet about me and Tammy: my parents.

Yeah, did I mention I hadn't told them yet? I hadn't told them yet. And, to her credit, neither had Skipper.

How would they take it?

* * *

I walked downstairs, wearing my costume and holding a pink clutch. My parents were waiting by the front door.

Mom smiled. "Wow, Barbie, you look awesome!"

Dad smiled. "What are you supposed to be?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "A magician."

"Oh." Dad laughed.

I didn't know how to take that, so I just dropped it.

Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea came downstairs. Skipper was dressed as a vampire. Of course.

Skipper looked at me in amazement and grinned. "Wow. 'Don we now our gay apparel.' You look hot."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. Lookin' scary, Skip."

Skipper smiled, showing off her fangs. "Thanks."

Chelsea looked up at me and grinned in delight. "Are you a magician?"

I smiled. "Yes, how very perceptive of you, Chelsea. I'm Millicent the Magnificent." I drew my wand from its sheath and touched Chelsea on the head with it.

Chelsea giggled.

Mom smiled. "Well, have a good time, sweeties."

"We will." I stayed still.

So did Skipper. She did her best to suppress a smile.

Mom and Dad stared at us in confusion. They looked at each other and then back at us.

"Are you waiting for a hug?" Dad finally asked us.

I shook my head. "No. We're waiting for my date to come and pick us up."

"Date?" Mom and Dad asked at the same time. They were clearly surprised.

"Yeah. Date. One which another one goes out with. Also, a fruit from a palm tree, but that's not relevant here."

Dad smiled. "Oh. Well, it shouldn't be _too_ long a wait. Ken lives next door."

I frowned. "Why do you assume it's Ken?"

Dad was surprised. "Well, who else _could_ it be?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Any number of people."

"But you and Ken are endgame!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Says who?" I asked her.

"It's not Trey, is it?" Mom asked me, worried.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Then who?" Mom asked eagerly.

"You'll see."

The doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, smiled, and unlocked and opened the door.

Tammy was standing outside, dressed as a skater punk. A totally gay skater punk with rainbow hair.

I smiled. "Wow, you look awesome."

Tammy smiled and walked into the living room. "You, too."

I leaned forward and kissed Tammy on the lips. When our lips parted, I looked at my family. Most of them were shocked. Except Skipper. She was kind enough to record a video of Tammy's arrival on her phone.

I smiled. "I think all of you know Tammy Bounceaway."

Tammy smiled. "Hi."

Mom, Dad, Stacie, and Chelsea awkwardly smiled. "Hi."

"Okay, let's get going." I headed past Tammy.

Tammy suddenly hugged me. "Hang on!" She took out her cell phone. "Pre-dance selfiiieee!" Then she somehow managed to take a perfect picture of us while kissing me on my right cheek.

I looked at my family again. They'd gotten over their initial surprise.

"Well, this is a surprise. Are you two an item?" Mom asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. We're even performing a duet on stage at the ball."

Mom smiled. "Ooh, be sure to record it."

I grinned. "We will."

Dad smiled. "Have a great time, you three."

Tammy, Skipper, and I headed outside. I closed the front door behind me. We headed toward Tammy's sports car.

Skipper ran toward it. "Shotgun!"

"In your dreams." I nudged her toward the back seat.

* * *

Tammy and I walked into the school's gym, holding hands. Skipper came in behind us and headed for the stage, where Daisy was setting up. Daisy was dressed as a fairy with gorgeous rainbow-colored wings. A decent number of our fellow students had already arrived, even though the ball hadn't started yet. I didn't see Ken.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked Tammy, nodding toward the refreshments table.

Tammy smiled. "Some fruit punch, thanks."

I let go of Tammy's right hand. "Coming right up."

I headed to the table and picked up a red plastic cup and the spoon from the punch bowl. I started filling the cup while wondering how many people actually used the spoon and how many just ran the cup through the bowl.

"Hey."

I turned, startled, and saw Surfer Ken standing to my right. "Hey. You came."

"Yeah. I, uh, found another date." Ken looked behind him.

I turned and looked. Teresa, dressed as Elena of Avalor, was standing there. She looked scared. I was a bit shocked and a bit angry.

Teresa walked over to us. "I hope you don't mind. _You_ weren't going out with him, and he asked me, so..." She paused. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you, but I was scared."

I sighed and shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. I get it. _I_ was scared to look Ken in the eye when I told him about me and Tammy." I looked at Ken. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Ken sighed and shrugged. "It's cool."

I finished filling Tammy's cup and then filled one for myself. I walked back over to Tammy and offered her a cup.

Tammy took the cup. "Thanks. How'd it go with Ken?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Tammy stared at me for a moment. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Listen, if you wanna date him, it's cool with me. We don't have to be exclusive."

I was surprised. "But we made-"

"I know."

"And I feel such a connection to you, more intense than with anyone before."

Tammy smiled. "Me, too."

"Then why?"

"Because you need to explore your feelings before we commit to each other for life."

I smiled, surprised at her maturity. "Thank you."

Tammy smiled. "No problem, sweetie."

We briefly kissed on the lips.

Tammy took a sip of her punch. She made a surprised face. "Oh, hello."

I took a sip of my punch and understood. "Seems like someone - meaning Trey - got to it."

Oh, well. Bottom's up.

"All right, everyone, let's get this party started!" Daisy exclaimed. "Hello, Golden Beach High! I'm Daisy!"

"And I'm Skipper!" Skipper added.

They started playing techno music. Renee, dressed as Sailor Mars, dimmed the gym's lights and turned on the strobe lights, bathing us all in multiple colors. Tammy and I started dancing.

* * *

After a while, Daisy and Skipper reluctantly switched to slower, romantic music. Couples hugged each other and danced. Daisy let Skipper take over the music, and then she got off the stage, got together with Renee, and started dancing. Tammy and I were dancing together as well.

Tammy looked into my eyes and smiled at me as we slow-danced to a romantic saxophone/guitar duet. "Tonight turned out better than I ever would have imagined."

I looked deep into Tammy's eyes and smiled dreamily at her. "The night's not over _yet_."

Tammy grinned. We started to close the very small gap between us. Her lips touched mine. We kissed tenderly.

Eventually, the music ended. We still held onto each other and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Renee and Daisy got up on the stage. I knew what that meant. I let go of Tammy. She let go of me. We joined Skipper, Renee, and Daisy on the stage.

Renee pulled me aside and leaned close to whisper into my ear. "You sure about giving Tammy such a large part?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Want me to Auto-Tune her vocals?" Daisy asked me.

I frowned and shook my head. "Absolutely not. We've been practicing, and she deserves the chance to be heard as she is, good or bad."

"Okay." Renee walked over to Daisy's microphone by her turntable and bent over. "All right, everyone, Daisy's back, and she and Skip are gonna be providing the music for a special song-and-dance performance that the five of us worked on together!"

The audience cheered in anticipation.

"This song features two of our classmates on alternating lead vocals: Barbie Roberts and Tammy Bounceaway!"

The audience applauded and cheered.

Daisy came over. Renee got out of the way, and Daisy sat down at her turntable. Renee kissed Daisy on the lips and then got off the stage.

Tammy and I picked up our wireless headsets, put them on, and did sound checks.

I looked at Tammy and nodded. "I'll start, and then we'll alternate. Ready?"

Tammy nodded. "Ready."

I looked out at the audience. "Hello, Coastal Chickens!" I flapped my arms like wings. "Buck-cock!"

Some of the students responded in kind.

"Let's do it!" Daisy exclaimed. "Count us down, Skip!"

Skipper smiled. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

They started playing music. Tammy and I began our dance.

"So much to see, so much to do. Let's share a dream, make it come true."

"Don't hesitate, just take my hand. Anything's possible; take a stand."

"We got each other, got, got each other. Be anything one way or another."

"Us girls got the right combination. Make our way to new destinations. Imagine all the possibilities."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"Hey, hey, hey! Barbie's here, gonna sing."

"Hey, hey, hey! Adventure, yeah, that's our thing."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"Hey, hey, hey! Barbie's here, gonna sing."

"Hey, hey, hey! Adventure, yeah, that's our thing."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"You can be it, just believe it."

"Gotta dream it, just believe it."

"You can be it, just believe it."

"Gotta dream it, just believe it."

"You can be anything!" Tammy and I exclaimed together.

"Let's go explore; we're on our way. Open the door to a new day."

"Surfing the seas, catching some waves. We never know what might come our way."

"We got each other, got, got each other. Be anything one way or another."

"Us girls got the right combination. Make our way to new destinations. Imagine all the possibilities."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"Hey, hey, hey! Barbie's here, gonna sing."

"Hey, hey, hey! Adventure, yeah, that's our thing."

"Hey, hey, hey! You can be anything."

"You can be anything."

"It's the Dreamhouse Adventures."

The audience cheered and applauded. Tammy and I took a bow, and then Tammy hugged me and kissed me on the lips, and everyone went wild.

* * *

After the ball, Tammy and I went back to my house. We agreed she'd spend the night here. We went into the kitchen to eat a late dinner with my family. No one said anything other than a few polite greetings for a while. The situation was way awkward.

Then Tammy randomly picked up her spoon and balanced it on her nose.

Chelsea started giggling. Then Stacie did as well. Skipper just watched the scene unfold, slightly amused. Mom and Dad eventually started laughing as well.

Tammy and I looked at each other and smiled. I put my right hand on top of her left hand. We interlaced fingers. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

I stared lovingly at Tammy. "I love you, Tammy."

Tammy looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I love you, too, Barbie."

Then the sharks attacked.

"Grrrrr!" Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea growled, smacking the jaws of their shark hand puppets at Tammy.

Tammy was bewildered and a little weirded out. She looked at me. "What's going on?!"

I laughed. "I think you officially just became part of the family."

Chelsea looked at Tammy. "Are you gonna be my new big sis?"

Tammy laughed, a bit embarrassed. "Um, maybe someday, kid." She looked at me and smiled. "Right, sweetie?"

I blushed the deepest shade of red. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

So that's how Tammy and I got together. It wasn't easy...for me, but it was for her. I think the lesson that I learned here is not everyone is at the same comfort level when it comes to these kinds of things, and I need to be aware of that and take their feelings into consideration.

But it also goes both ways. Sometimes, the person that you're with might not be as ready as you are to announce your relationship to the world. And that's okay, too.

However, in our case, we talked, reconciled, and came to a mutual decision, hence this vlog entry. Tammy brings such joy to my life. She's actually very warm and kind and caring and...warm...and...cuddly...and...warm. Sweetie, I'm trying to record this vlog. Do you have anything that you wanna add?

"Mmmm, good night."

Am I blushing yet? Yeah. PACE. Good night.

**The End**


End file.
